


Sugar with just the right amount of spice

by LittleSlugLand



Series: The Navy meets the Army [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Choking, Edgeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Veers liked to play dangerously.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers
Series: The Navy meets the Army [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sugar with just the right amount of spice

It was his mistake to agree to it. He straightened his uniform jacket and took a deep breath. He looked perfect. He knew it, but the perfection could crack anytime. That was the point of the game. Maximilian embraced him from behind. Too careful for his taste, but the uniform had to remain spotless.  
  
“I know, you feel it,” he purred in his ear “I fucked you over my desk and you loved every second of it.” The hot breath caressed his earshel. The huge hand patted his arse in possessive maner. The finger traced his crack until it pressed against the base of the plug. It was hard not to shiver. His cock twitched in his jodhpurs.  
  
“No coming for you for the whole day. If you do, I would punish you.” Piett wondered if those words were the promise of hell of paradise. He felt the welts on his arse. The army issued belt cracked against his skin an hour ago. He was bent over Maximilian´s desk holding the edge for dear life. His white knuckled hands tried to steady him as heavy blows landed on his tights and arse. He screamed of course after several hits. It hurt so badly. Maximilian knew how to hit without breaking skin yet making it as painful as possible. The fire licked him as Maximilian struck him hard with his belt, making one red stripe after another in perfect lines. When he ended his skin was red and hot and aching. The cold lube was welcomed as it dripped on his buttocks and was smeared over his crack. Two fingers breached him and he mewled. Maximilian liked to comment how slutty he was. How he was just craving for cock, to be fucked like two credits whore. How he was nothing for Veers, just an outlet for his pent up tension and convenient provider of stress relief. He felt tears rose in his eyes, it stung. He hoped to be more. He believed Maximilian in that moment. His body arched to meet those fingers, which were fucking him. He was hard and his cock was dripping with precum. He hated himself for being so responsive to Maximilian. The pain mixed with humiliation was making him insane with need. He craved to be fucked in that moment. When fingers slipped from him, he moaned in protest only to be slapped by huge. It stung like thousands of needles when the palm hit the welts on his ass. His self esteem was gone as well as dignity. He was reduced to nothing. Maximilian was casually informing him, how unimportant he was, how he could be easily replaced. The sound of zipper was welcomed as well as the blunt pressure on his lube slicked hole. He was ready to take all of it, like there was any choice on that matter. Maximilian would not stop even if he begged him to do so. It was too late for him. He took several deep breaths and forced himself to relax. He hated and savored it at the same time. The still too tight ring of muscles was forced to open up and a thick length slammed in him and hand pressed him down to the cold synth wood. He wanted to plead Maximilian to go slower, but at the same time he cursed himself for such thought. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to feel every centimeter of his cock rubbing his insides. When it hurt, it made him feel. It made him alive. His breath was fast laced with moans and it was hard to tell if pain or pleasure or both mixed together. His cock was pressed painfully against the desk as he was slammed over and over. There was no gentleness in fast thrusts. Hands sneaked around his throat and squeezed it. He started to trash in panic. He tried to get free, but the heavy body pressed him down. The black circles were dancing in front of eyes. The terror grasped his brain. He thought he would die. He came to his own horror and hand on his throat lessened its iron grip. He was gasping for the air. He was dazed from pain, sheer terror and treacherous pleasure. Maximilian slipped from him. He felt his come trickling from his hole. He thought it was the end, but he was wrong. The cold and hard object was pressed against his swollen gaping hole. He didn't move. He was still catching his breath, trying to subdue his panic attack. The choking was too much for him. It was too close to things, which could happen to him if he failed. He knew he would one day, go out by the unseen hand squeezing his throat, making him go out desperately clawing his neck. He wondered how lord Vader would cope with the fact that he would probably go out with the strongest orgasm of his life.  
  
The hard object was slightly bigger than Maximilian´s cock and some force had to be applied to push it in him. His legs moved apart in a desperate attempt to accommodate it inside him. Harsh order to clean himself returned him to reality. He reached for the tissues and wiped himself, his fingers brushed against the base of the plug. It could not be. He was supposed to have a staff meeting in ten standart minutes. He could not go there with that thing wedged between his buttocks.  
  
Maximilian was amused at his panicked look. Of course he would be. Bastard!  
  
The words about not coming for next hours, while plugged and filled with cum were over the top. He knew too well not to protest. If he did, there would be something pulled out of Maximilian's sleeve to make it worse.  
  
“You look good Piett. The proper imperial officer. Let me to trash that image,” the amused tone in Maximilian´s voice set him on full alert. The vibrations almost set him to his knees.  
  
“It was on low setting Piett. I will give you a full blast do not worry. No go we must not be late, “ the promise and buzzing made him go to full mast. He pushed his uniform jacket down to cover himself as best as he could. He walked out after Maximilian using his huge bulk as cover. He was glad when they reached the meeting room and he slipped to his seat hoping that nobody noticed anything. When the staff meeting started he was all professional yet he eyed Maximilian from time to time. There was no indication that he would use the remote. He thought he would manage, but when captain Needa started his report. The vibration started. The plug was in the perfect position against his prostate. He reached with his trembling hand for the glass. His throat was still raw and cold water soothed it a bit. The sweat covered his face as he was closer and closer to come. Maximilian was changing the speed of vibrations, edging him mercilessly. It was vile. It was dangerous. Suddenly Needa asked him if he felt well. Of course he felt well, perhaps too much well. He nodded and shot a dirty look at the army general, who had his professional mask on and his hand in his pocket toying with remote. When the captain resumed his report. He came. It was bliss. He sagged in his chair a bit to relieve the pressure of the plug. It would be a long meeting and it would hurt so well after it. Maximilian was a man, who always fulfilled his promises.


End file.
